Punk Rock of Love
by Ben McIntosh
Summary: It's time Duncan found his true love rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HELLO ALL THIS IS MY FIRST TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND FANFIC

____________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 1: THE ARRIVAL

____________________________________________________________________________________

A bus pulled up 14 girls eagerly waited for the man of their dreams to arrive. Just then Duncan walked out of the house door.

"Ladies welcome to my home where you will compete for my heart." "Now 12 of you are from total drama island exept for 2 of you." "I know all your names they are Beth, Bridgette, Eva, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Lindsy, Izzy or E-Scope, Leshawna, Heather, Gwen, Carol, and Elizabeth." "Now 3 people are gonna help me find my true love." "They are my best buds Geoff and Trent." "Tonight is the night you girls get to know me." "Everyone may go inside except Carol, Gwen, and Eva."

____________________________________________________________________________________

CONFESSIONAL CAM CAROL

____________________________________________________________________________________

"I was so scared i thought oh my god i didn't get to say a word to Duncan and i'm already heading out the fucking door." "I thought i would hate him soooo much but then i thought at least i was chosen to be here."

____________________________________________________________________________________

CONFESSIONAL CAMERA GWEN

____________________________________________________________________________________

"I didn't think i was going to win Duncans love anyway i mean he already in love with Courtney so i didn't think i had a chance."

____________________________________________________________________________________

CONFESSIONAL CAM EVA

____________________________________________________________________________________

"If he sends me home i was going to kill him unless he has weapons if then i'll back away."

____________________________________________________________________________________

Duncan then stood in front of the 3 girls. "Girls i'm proud to tell you that you are my VIP'S!"

"Oh my god Duncan!"

Gwen hugged Duncan and kissed him.

"Oh i'm so sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine."

____________________________________________________________________________________

CONFESSION CAM DUNCAN

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Gwen needs to lighten up she is trying to steal my heart so it's fine if she kisses me."

____________________________________________________________________________________

IN THE HOUSE

____________________________________________________________________________________

The girls find their rooms, Gwen & Courtney, Beth & Elizabeth, Bridgette & Carol, Eva & Heather, Katie & Leshawna, Sadie & Lindsey, Izzy & Izzy.

"Oh my god i have to bunk with physco-holic Eva."

"Shut up populer wanabe."

"OOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

The girls found acohaul they started drinking even though they are underaged. Then it started to get wild. The girls were all wasted except Beth and Carol. Then Duncan arrived.

"Ladies 3 of you will now go home."

"I have to find my true love and they have to be wild."

"When i call your name come up and get your chain."

"Courtney."

"Gwen."

"Leshawna."

"Bridgette."

"Elizabeth."

"Eva."

"Lindsey."

"Katie & Sadie you guys are going home."

"And the final chain goes to ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. Izzy."

"Katie, Sadie, and Beth i'm sorry to say your going home."

____________________________________________________________________________________

CONFESSION CAM KATIE AND SADIE

____________________________________________________________________________________

"We are so sad we have to leave but at least he was nice about it and we still have each other."

"That is so true."

____________________________________________________________________________________

CONFESSION CAM BETH

____________________________________________________________________________________

"I like Duncan but he just doesn't like me but he was sooo nice i'm glad i was here."

____________________________________________________________________________________

Duncan gave everyone a beer. Ladies and friends lets have a toast, to punk rock of love!"

"PUNK ROCK OF LOVE!!!!!!!!"

____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: WELL HOW DO YOU PEOPLE LIKE THE BEGINNING REMEMBER REVIEW PEOPLE


	2. Chapter 2

PUNK ROCK OF LOVE CHAPTER 2

A/N: I AM PROUD TO SAY THAT I AM BACK AND WILL BE BETTER THAN EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

The ladies wake up and are ready to compete for Duncans affection. Gwen then approached and said.

"Hey guys Duncan wants in the court yard asap."

The girls then go to the couryard waiting for Duncan to show up. Duncan shows up with Trent and Geoff.

"Ladies I know i said you would get to know me but i lied so that saying starts today."

"Uh Damian I'm confused." Lindsay replied

"Uh Lindsay it's Duncan and today u will compete in a challenge were the top three go on a date with me."

"But before we say anything else that is stupid the challenge is a race, i like a fast girl and like i said top 3 get a date."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL CAM

* * *

Gwen- Ok i used to run track in middle school so i think i got this

Heather- I'm faster than all the girls here if there's a sale at the mall i have to be fast or all the good stuff will be gone

Bridgette- I'm not sure if i have this because i'm not all that fast but i'll try

Lindsay- Who is Duncan i thought this was for a guy named Damian

* * *

The girls all line up at the start and it shows Duncan holding a pistol.

"Dude is that really necessary?!" Trent asked scared

"Yeah dude I thought you liked the girls?" Geoff said

"I'm not going to shoot them you idiots its to start the race."

"Oh I get it now." They both said in unison.

"Alright ladies on your marks, get set, go!"

The girls took off except Lindsay who didn't seem to know what was going on. "Uh Linsay you could run." said Duncan. Lindsay then took off and passed Elizabeth and Leshawna. In order of leads it was Eva, Gwen, Heather, Bridgette, Izzy, Courtney, Carol, Lindsay, Leshawna, and Elizabeth. Then the order changed when Heather passed Gwen. "Bye bye goth girl." Heather said with a grin on her face then it ended. "The winner is................................................................................................................................................................................................................ Bridgette! In second ............................... Gwen! And third................................ Heather! So that means that the first date is Bridgette, so surfer babe i'll see you tonight

* * *

DATE TIME!!! O YEA

* * *

While the girls went to their mansion Bridgette stayed for her date with Duncan. She was wearing a baby blue dress with blue heals and then Geoff and Trent walked up. "Hey guys whats up and where's Duncan?"

"Well he's dressing up for a change." said Geoff

"Yeah the last time he dressed up was for his moms 5th wedding." said Trent

"You know I have a set of ears you doofuses." said Duncan wearing a **Slipknot **shirt and black pants with a chain in the back pocket.

''Duncan what are you doing here." They both said in unison

"It's my date you idiots now scram!"

"Fine fine chill dude, dang what crawled up your ass and died?" They both said in unison

"Get out!" He said calmly but firm

"Fine c'mon Geoff let's get out of here."

"It's about time they left."

"I love those guys."

"That's because you are to lovable Bridgette." Then the waiter came with spaghettii and meatballs.

"Really Duncan spaghettii."

"What chicks always fall for this stuff."

"I swear you are so 1980's!"

* * *

CONFESSION CAM

* * *

Bridgette- Man Duncan needs to learn some new moves really spaghetti damn i need to teach him something

Duncan- Ok i knew that wouldn't work i just wanted to make Bridgette laugh and for all the people who think i'm gettin soft i'll punch you

Trent and Geoff- Trent- who knew Duncan was gettin soft that teddy bear

Geoff- Yeah they are probably all oh Duncan i love you and he takes her under a rainbow

Duncan pounds on the door. "You guys I can hear you!"

Let's get out of here they both said in unison.

* * *

It shows all the girls lined up and Duncan and Bridgette arrive and Duncan has lipstick all over his face.

"Ok girls it's time for the chain ceremony and since i lied about Gwen and Heather getting a date i'm sorry.

"The chain recievers are...................................................................................................................................

"Bridgette."

"Gwen."

"Heather."

"Courtney."

"Carol"

"Leshawna"

"Eva,"

And the last chain goes to..................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ "Izzy."

As for Elizabeth i'm sorry and goodbye. He gave her a final kiss and she left.

* * *

CONFESSION CAM

* * *

Elizabeth- I guess i wasn't appealing to Duncan i left but i should have tried harder to stand out but goodbye

Izzy- E-Scope needs to step up or E-Scope may leave

Heather- I got this in the bag

Bridgette- wow who knew Duncan was that good of a kisser damn that was awsome

* * *

A/N: WELL I HOPE IM GETTIN BETTER AT WRITING SO COULD IZZY STEP UP WILL HEATHER CHANGE WILL DUNCAN GET TO 3RD BASE WITH BRIDGETTE STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT ALSO REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
